planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Warden
} |Align= } |Name = Warden |Image = Warden.png |Description = The accurate Warden semi-automatic battle rifle is effective at stopping infantry far past the typical LMG or carbine. |Empire = NC |Weapon Type = Battle Rifles |Can Use = Infiltrator/Engineer/Heavy Assault/Combat Medic |Range = Long |Headshot = 2 |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Fire Rate = 333 |MaxDamage = 250/15 |MinDamage = 225/75 |Velocity = 600 |Reload Speed = 2.5s/3.4s |Ammunition = 20/120 |Hip Accuracy = 2.5/3/3/3.5/0.2 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0.15/0/0.15/0.1 |Vertical Recoil = 0.6 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.18/0.18 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4 |Recoil Angle = 25/25 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 15 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Cert Cost = 325 |SC Cost = 250}} The accurate Warden semi-automatic battle rifle is effective at stopping infantry far past the typical LMG or carbine. The Warden functions much like the semiautomatic Scout Rifles, which function at medium ranges but can be used at close range as well. All Battle Rifles have nearly the same stats. The VS' Battle Rifles trade a bit of bullet velocity for no bullet drop but are otherwise identical. The weapon can kill in four shots to the body at close range and five at medium and long range. Note that the minimum damage of 225 allows it to kill Auxiliary Shield and some Nanoweave Armor users in five shots as well. It can kill in two headshots at close range and three headshots beyond that. It can fire off rounds quickly but the recoil will make it difficult to fire quickly at long-range targets. Since this is a medium to long range weapon, the attachments should reflect that. 2x through 4x optics work well at range. A Foregrip and Compensator reduce recoil, allowing followup shots to be made more quickly. High-Velocity Ammunition, while generally not a good option due to the decreased damage at closer ranges, does help substantially at longer ranges and allows the player to lead targets less. Closer range attachments such as a 1x sight or Laser Sight can be used, but these generally don't work well with the weapon's strengths. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Warden. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Warden. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Warden. Ribbons Medals History *October 24, 2016 Update **Standing ADS CoF from 0.1 to 0 *November 18, 2016 Hotfix **Aiming CoF while crouching from 0.1 to 0 **Recoil recovery delayhttp://iridar.net/the-discovery-of-recoil-recovery-delay/ from 0ms to -30ms *June 12, 2018 Update **Maximum ADS cone of fire while walking, crouching, standing, and crouchwalking from 3 to 0.3 **Minimum ADS cone of fire while walking from 0.25 to 0.15 **ADS CoF recovery rate from 20 to 100 **''Dev Note: These changes should make these battle rifles feel a bit more snappy and less punishing when maximizing their rate of fire.'' Media File:Battle Rifle Review (AMR-66, Eidolon, Warden) by Wrel (2014.01.03) References Category:Battle Rifles Category:Engineer Category:Heavy Assault Category:Combat Medic Category:Infiltrator